


Little Dark Age

by Ghostie_Luther



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU in which Henry was always the author and found Storybrooke on his own, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Emma Swan is Not Henry Mills's Parent, Father-Son Relationship, He has two stepdads and an honorary grandpa shush they love him to bits, Neither is Regina, Past Child Abuse, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), henry has alot of baggage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostie_Luther/pseuds/Ghostie_Luther
Summary: An AU in which Henry Mills was adopted at ten years old instead of birth. Three years later, he starts to open up.Or, small one shots where his family realise he had it much rougher than any of them ever expected.(see beginners notes).
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Prince Charming | David Nolan, Henry Mills & Robin | Margot, Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time) & Everyone, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Regina and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's father dies. He isn't sure how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is an au where Henry ISN'T Emma's biological child, instead born into a family who didn't want him and therefore became abusive to the point he was terrified to go home. From an early age he used books to distance himself from reality, and (due to some weird ass Storybrooke magic), he finds the famous storybook under his bed. This leads him to discover his author powers, and when he's ten he runs away and ends up in Storybrooke. Forming an immediate bond with Regina, he allows himself to be adopted. However, due to the book, everything then happens similar to season one, where he realises the town is cursed. (Only this time he doesn't hate Regina... due to him never believing he could land a happy ending, either.) He realises he needs to find the saviour, and goes to New York to find Emma. And now everything is the same, apart from the fact that since Emma isn't his bio mother, neither are his grandparents.  
> But I like to think that since everyone loves him, they become one big happy family anyway, and since he didn't get the whole "family" thing before, he loves how many people protect him now, and uses honorifics! So .. yes, David and Snow are STILL grandma and grandpa (much to their confusion, but they've always wanted grandchildren so they allow it).
> 
> There WILL be flashbacks and scenes descripting abuse of a minor, so please, if you're uncomfortable, feel free to find another story! <3  
> I kind of fell in Love with the whole "Henry has had so much thrown at him, but still manages to be the one thing everyone still thinks is innocent" trope lmao  
> Feel free to ask questions!

Regina didn't know how she came to have such an amazing son. 

It's no secret (Well, not anymore, due to the curse being broken three years prior), that in her youth she was considered a ruthless and bloody Queen, inspiring fear into the entire land and slaughtering anyone who got in her way. 

Now she was busy making pancakes with smiley faces for her thirteen year old son at 7am on a Friday morning before school. 

It certainly was a... change. Although if these blasted pancakes didn't stop sticking to the pan then she might just be convinced to convert back to her old ways...

She chuckled to herself, plopping a pancake on top of one of the uglier ones to hide the black monstrosity. With luck her bottomless pit of a child would hoover it up without noticing before begging her for more. Anyone would think that she had a good bit of practise with these types of things, being a mother to a thirteen year old. Well, truth is, Henry is not hers. She never felt him grow inside her, never got to gain full motherly instincts straight away, never got to create a nursery for him or see his first steps or hear his first words or anything. But by God Henry is her son, through and through. 

Henry first appeared in Storybrooke three years ago. Nobody knew where he came from, or what his story was. All they saw was a tired and dirty little boy walk through the town with limp hair (and a limping leg), green bag on his back and determination in his eyes, heading straight for the mayors house. Regina had been in the middle of a... business meeting.. with the old sheriff, Graham when he had pounded on the door, demanding to be let in. He took one look around her, spied Graham hastily zipping up his trousers and said "The huntsman? Really?" and that's how Regina knew this child would change everything. 

And he did. Barley a year later, after stiff hugs, interrogations, stories and bedtimes and fawning and adjustment periods, she finally got herself promoted to "mom". The first time Henry had ever addressed her as such, it was almost like an afterthought as he bounded out of the car for school. To him it was nearly nothing. To her, balling her eyes out in a silver Mercedes in front of a small middle school, it was a hell of a lot more. When you've got a fucking dwarf and red riding hood's grandmother asking you if you were okay, then you knew for sure something had a big impact on you. Then he just had to go and give her a heart attack. What was he thinking? Running off to New York without telling anyone? She had everyone in Storybrooke out searching for him (Not that anybody minded... they all loved the mayors little charge to absolute bits). It was only until Henry returned two days later with a blonde woman in a red leather jacket that things REALLY started to change. 

Long story short, Emma managed to break the curse after kissing her son on the forehead after a curse gone wrong, despite only knowing him a week at most. Regina still winced at that, especially when Henry woke up and narrowed his eyes at her, hissing that she had ruined apple turnovers for him forever, but allowed himself to be hugged by his relieved mother. 

Anyway, the residents of the town had woken up and by God they were all salty as hell. Granny even stopped giving her free morning coffees. But little by little, after many mishaps and sceptical residents, everyone had accepted that she had turned over a new leaf, and had even welcomed her back into the folds of Storybrooke. Though now she thinks it's mostly because Henry wouldn't talk to anyone who bad mouthed her, and honestly that was worse than torture. A year later saw the introduction of both Hook and Robin, who had snatched both Emma's and Regina's hearts, and the rest is history. 

And that takes her to today, topping his pancakes off with maple syrup. She placed the stack on the table and was just about to start his hot cocoa (with cinnamon!), when none other than Emma Swan walked through the door. 

"Hey, Regina. Sorry for walking in like this but I thought since I'm heading down to the station I could probably take Henry to school? I mean, it beats waiting for the bus, especially in this cold."

Regina cocked her head and looked away for a moment, although she didn't really have to think. While Emma wasn't there for a year of trial and error, she was Henry's mother in the same way Regina was. He had even taken to calling Emma "ma" for some strange reason, just completely out of the blue like when he first called Regina mom. It had knocked Emma for a loop, but, suspiciously teary eyed, pulled him in for a hug. He had also decided that meant David and Snow were his Grandparents. Regina and Emma had expected them to blanch a little at being called old, but had been even more alarmed when snow had burst into tears and David turned away, rubbing his nose and claiming he had something stuck in his eye. Two years later and they still never got tired of hearing it.

"I'll allow it this time Miss Swan, as long as you pick him back up afterwards, don't just leave him stranded again like last time. Pass me the cinnamon please." 

Emma did what she asked and winced. "Oof, yeah. Forgot about that. In my defence, he was eleven, and I completely forgot that I had just suddenly became a sort of second mom to a random child who kidnapped me from New York."

"Oh please, he didn't kidnap you. He merely tricked you into thinking you were a good Samaritan and never let you leave. Completely different." Emma scoffed. "Sure, Regina. Whatever you say." 

Regina was cut off by the soft padding of bare feet, announcing the arrival of her son. He was still in his pyjamas, red plaid bottoms and a long sleeve grey shirt (He loathed shorts and T's, for reasons she has yet to know), and was sporting an impressive bedhead. It looked like he was still waking up when he spotted both his mothers. 

"Morning mom! Morning Ma! And HELLO pancakes!" He wrapped Emma in a quick hug and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek as she pressed his hot cocoa into his hands, sitting at the table and picking up a fork. 

"Morning to you too, Hen. Hungry by any chance?" Emma ribbed, graciously accepting a coffee offered by Regina and sitting at the table beside him. He couldn't contain his smile, cheeks bulging with pancake on accident, but had the courtesy and manners to swallow before replying. "You have no idea ma. I'm always hungry for mom's pancakes. Even the ones she burns and tries to hide under the better ones!" Regina spluttered into her coffee and turned around to stare out the window, not really expecting to be caught out, especially not after all this time. The fact that Emma was trying to hide a laugh behind the back of her hand really pulled it all together. Or made it worse. 

"Aw it's okay mom! Nobody's perfect!"

"Henry Daniel Mills I have no idea what you mean. I have never burnt a pancake in my li- put that down and stop waving it at me. It was fine when I took it off the pan. Emma must have used her powers to burn it while on your plate."

"Why me!"

"Well, Robin and I have perfected pancake making over the years-" Henry side eyed Emma which told her all she really needed to know. "- so therefore the only culprit can be you."

"Yeah yeah 'Madam Mayor'. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Because God forbid a pancake comes out singed. Speaking of Robin, where is he? I would have thought he'd be up and about.. I don't know... cleaning his bow or something." Henry barely looked up from his pancakes as he quipped "He only does that in the evenings."

Regina nodded at him, leaning on the counter with a cup of strong black coffee in hand. Evil Queen or not she was still the mayor, and needed the energy.

"Too right Henry. No bows are permitted at breakfast. Actually, he's in the woods with his merry men. He's organising a "Enchanted wood style barbeque" that takes place tonight. Barbeque, Open fire, singing, booze. He's invited Henry, and if he were anyone else I would say no. But.. he's proved himself to be sensible with my son, and as long as he keeps him away from the beer, it should be fine." 

Emma raised hr eyebrows in surprise. Regina? Entrusting the safety of her son to thieves and bandits? That's a first. Henry preened from beside her, leaning sideways in his seat and resting the side of his head against her shoulder and smiling up at her, and, not for the first time, Emma was reminded of a Labrador puppy.

"It's going to be awesome! I can't wait-" 

The blaring sound of a ringing phone echoed throughout the mansion, causing both women to look at their sheepish child. 

"Sorry.. I thought it was on silent. Be right back!" And before the two women could say anything, he disappeared from the table. Ten seconds later, the ringing stopped.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" Regina asked herself, and Emma shrugged turning back to her coffee. 

"I don't know Regina. Kid's got friends, it's what they usually do."

"But Henry isn't even dressed yet!" 

"And how are they meant to know that? There's not exactly any hidden cameras set up around here."

"And how would you know? They're hidden."

"Are you telling me there's hidden cameras around here?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Regina what-" 

"Yeah, uh, thank you for uhh... calling I-I- I guess. Yeah I'm here with- with my moms. Okay, Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye. Bye." Emma and Regina turned around to face the stairway, where their teenage son was descending it slowly. The way his voice shook like he was suppressing emotion raised red flags immediately, especially when he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, hands held up slightly, as though he didn't know where to put them, staring at the ground and breathing shallowly. He was shaking.

Regina stood up straight, not yet walking forward just in case Henry would react negatively to the gesture. "Henry? Honey, what's wrong?"

He swallowed a couple of times, shaking his head and opening his mouth as he seemed lost for words. His mind was reeling. He had no idea what the day, the date or the time was. He vaguely thought that was important. A white fog had claimed his mind, and he felt fuzzy. He registered dimly that his eyes were filling with tears. But for what? Why was he crying for that... that MONSTER of a man? Was it the circumstance? Was it the memories? Was it... the relief? He realised his mothers were looking at him with growing alarm. 

"My.." He started, wincing at his watery voice. "My dad died." 

His mothers went still, watching the teen battle against the nature to cry, while their minds also grinded to a stop. 

"My.. my bio dad. Charles- he- they- the operator said, said that he died last night and I don't- I don't know-" He cut himself off, chest constricting as he frantically looked at his mothers for help, clearly having trouble processing his emotions and losing the ability to think.

This caused Regina to snap out of it, striding forward to gather Henry into her arms, his own small arms trembling as he gripped the back of her blazer. Emma stood uncertainly by the table, unsure how to approach the kid. Hell, this was the first time Henry has ever spoken about his biological family in front of her. She got the basic "I adopted him when he was 10 years old and he didn't like to talk about his parents so I stopped asking, but nobody came looking" course from Regina when they first met but... that was it. She had asked around a little while, about his life before Storybrooke, but nobody knew. Not even Regina. He kept his past closely guarded, much like Emma had when she first came here. 

"God kid... I'm sorry." She breathed, sharing a horrified look with Regina over his head. He parted gently with his mother, and shook his head, wiping his nose on the back of his wrist and swiping his eyes. He was obviously trying to compose himself, and to the women's confusion, it was working remarkably fast. He was still trembling, but that could just be because of the shock. 

"Don't be sorry. He hated my guts, moms. I don't even know why I started crying. It's not like I'm going to miss him or anything? I think? I don't know.. everything's fuzzy."

Emma grabbed his arm lightly and sat him down at the table, pancakes gone cold, where he propped his face up with one hand and gripped his phone with the other. Regina and Emma sat on the other side of the table, wanting him to be able to see both of his comfort people at the same time. Regina reached over and took the phone, placing it on the table, face down so that Henry wouldn't be able to see any messages that may come from his friends. She then took his hand in both of hers, stroking the skin gently. Emma, wanting to be of comfort, did the same thing, although a little more awkwardly.

"Henry... Sweetie, what happened? You can tell us, it's okay. We're all here for you, Emma, me, David and snow, Killian and Robin. We've got you, baby." Henry shook his head, tears dried but the indecision still present on his youthful face. 

"That's the thing mom... I don't think I'm going to be too affected over this. Is that bad? I know on some level he was my... well at one point he was my dad. But it's hard to think of him as my dad because he never _acted_ like my dad. He... I don't know. I got the call, gah you already know that. They say he drank to much and walked out into traffic. They say they tried to revive him on scene but between the alcohol and the crash... there was no hope for him." 

Emma blinked away tears, looking him in the face, trying to convey that they were _here_ for him. Regina's grip on his little fist tightened, swallowing. It wasn't fair. Why Henry? Why does he have to get that call? Her little boy didn't need this stress in his life right now. Surely someone could have called her, instead, as the adult?

"But it's okay though. It was going to happen eventually. I always knew it would. I just thought he'd keep it inside the house for another couple of years before it happened."

_Alarm bells._

"Wait you knew this was going to happen?" Emma didn't like the way the way Henry was resigned to the incident. Hell, her own parents had given her up, but if something happened to them... God she can't even imagine. This sounded like this was going into dangerous territory. Little did she know, Regina felt the same way. On some level, everyone in Storybrooke knew that Henry was a little different to the other kids. First there was the whole run away thing, the fact that nobody came looking for him, at first he was reserved, shying away from men and women alike, he was never seen with shorts or short sleeves, even in the summer months, he wanted to be with family at all times, he would flinch at random noises. It was never said out loud... but the possibility was always there.

Emma took a deep breath, tightening her hold on her sons hand.

"Henry. Was.. was your father an alcoholic?" 

The women half expected him to say no, to shake his head and look at them with innocent doe eyes and say that he was never like that, that this was just a fluke, a one time thing that unfortunately ended in the worst way possible. But, in typical Henry fashion, he always managed to surprise them. 

"Really? Try and name one thing he WASN'T on." He scoffed without the humour. He took his hands back and wrapped them around his half empty cocoa mug, clearly not wanting the contact right that second.

**_Alarm bells._ **

Regina gaped, heart rate speeding up, trying to force down the evil urge of _wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong._ Emma took over for her, clearly wanting for her son to let them in more, to understand what was really going through his bright little mind.

"Keep going baby. What do you mean? Did he... hurt you?". By whatever power there was out there, please for the love of God don't let him answer the way she expected him to. Please God not her boy. Not the precious little eleven year old who showed up at her doorstep two years ago, red scarf matching his boyish red cheeks and cheeky smile. Not the boy who granted her birthday wish, who had led her back to her family. Not Henry.

But as usual, for her, the universe never answers her fucking calls.

They both saw the moment their son began to break.

"Moms, he wasn't- he wasn't a _good man_." His voice cracked, tears springing forward again against his will.

**_ALARM BELLS._ **

Both Emma and Regina didn't know when they stood up, only the fact that their son was now sandwiched between them, holding him as he began breathing heavily, trying to force words out between his on coming tears. 

"I don't- I never did ANYTHING to him! He was just mad that I was THERE and I couldn't do anything and he would push me on the floor and _hurt_ me and I didn't know what to do and I couldn't do ANYTHING!-" He was openly sobbing now, hands splayed across his face, trying to make himself as small as possible while also trying to press against his mothers at the same time. They were also now openly crying, silent tears leaking down their cheeks as they listen to Henry cry, to finally admit that yes, he had been abused. Emma was gritting her teeth as she held her boy tighter, anger coursing through her veins, directed at the piece of shit who DARED to take This amazing boy for granted. Regina's chin trembled as she held her son's head against her chest, shushing him quietly and comforting him the only way she knew how.

"I never had a mom, she died, she was- she was a junkie. She died in her room after shooting up one night and I only knew because I was hungry and I needed a bath so I went to get her and she was just... LAYING there and wouldn't wake up! I tried everything! Dad got home from the bar and he was drunk and he saw her body and he said- he said it was my fault! MY fault! I was four! I didn't do anything! And he became worse and the drinks came more often and then then the hits and the kicks and the punches and the _fucking_ belt and broken bottles and it wasn't safe there for me. That's when... that's when I found the book. It was laying under my bed. I knew- knew if I helped I could have people who actually c-cared for me and I would be safe and I FOUND them! I found YOU! And I have _never_ felt safer." Regina let out a broken sob and rubbed his back, cursing the world and anything after it for letting her son be hurt. If this Charles wasn't already dead, she guaranteed he would be.

Emma knelt beside Henry and clasped his hands to her chest, red faced with tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Henry, Henry baby I am SO sorry that happened you. You didn't deserve that. You know that, right?" Said boy nodded, sniffling as he tried to calm down.

"I know that ma, I do. It just doesn't make it any easier. Why would he hurt me? I did my best and I never broke any rules or went to school or anywhere! God ma I've never stopped being scared of him...Mom... Ma... am I a bad person for being...relieved he's gone?"

"No baby, you're not. Not at all. He hurt you, you have no reason to forgive or love him, do you hear me Henry Mills? He can never hurt you again, and if you feel relieved.. or even _happy,_ then that's okay. Nobody can tell you how to feel. Why didn't you tell us sweetheart?"

He shrugged, wiping his face, breathing slowing down and chest remarkably light for the first time since he met his mom. 

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to be reminded of the past. I hate talking or even thinking about it. I'll never be normal thanks to him. Can I go get dressed and wash my face? I love you both but I want a moment to myself.... plus my face feels gross." He groaned, escaping his mothers grip on him. They wiped their eyes, stepping back. Regina cleared her throat, saying "Okay, but put on normal clothes. I think you've earned yourself a movie and cocoa day." 

Henry bravely smiled at her, kissing both of their cheeks and swiping his phone from the table before shooting off upstairs, leaving the two alone.

Emma felt sick, watching the queen breathe heavily through her nose and grip the counter, the tears in her red rimmed eyes not quite matching the scarlet rage on her face, her scar twitching in anger. She nodded, making a decision in the silence.

"Text the family." She demanded. "Tell them what's happened... but not _that._ If he want's to tell them he can, we're not taking the decision away from him. I'm going to call the school and cancel any appointments I have scheduled over the next few days." Emma fumbled for her phone as she left, nodding as she couldn't trust herself to speak.

_**Family group chat! <3** _

_Emma has removed Henry_

Emma: Hey guys. Mom, Henry isn't going to school today. Robin, he's not attending the BBQ later, either.

Mary Margaret: Why? Emma is he okay? 

Killian: Is the lad alright?

Emma: Not really. He got a call this morning. His biological dad died. He doesn't know what to do. 

Robin: Oh my lord... I'll inform the merry men. I'll see if I can push the date a bit, we've hardly set anything up anyway

Mary Margaret: Oh my God! I'm so sorry he has to go through that...

Mary Margaret: Shall we come over later? Or wait until he's ready

Emma: judging by what's just went down, that sounds nice. We're going to try distract him with movies and see if that helps

Emma: If not idk what to do, guys

David: Wow... poor Henry. I didn't know his bio dad was still in the picture 

Robin: To be honest mate... I thought Regina was his biological mother until this conversation... turns out I was wrong.

Killian: yeah, threw me for a loop too mate, when I first heard. Apparently he wandered in at 10 and never left. What happened, love?

Emma: I dont even know, guys. His phone started ringing at breakfast so he slipped away for a couple of minutes and when he came back it was like he didn't know what to do with himself. He was shaking so bad it was like he was going to vibrate through the floor. Some lady told him that his dad got drunk off his ass then decided to walk into oncoming traffic. They tried to revive him on scene but he was too fucked up. They couldn't save him.

David: Oh jesus..

Robin: Jesus christ. That's awful.

Mary Margaret: oh my lord. I can't even imagine. They just told a child that without an adult in the room? 

Emma: That's what me and regina were confused about. It is awful, i agree. I think hen just wants a couple of hours with us but would love to see you all later. I think he want's to be surrounded with family tonight.

Killian: Aye, love. We'll be there.

Mary Margaret: Give henry all our love and tell him we'll bring him something from granny's later! 

Emma: Will do. Not a word about this until later tonight.

_Emma has added Henry_

Emma put her phone down down as her son (not biological, but he was hers) padded into the kitchen. He was in grey joggers, tied as tight as they could go, a large purple hoody and wore fluffy white socks. He carried a large bundle of blankets and a large black DVD box. He smiled at her and she smiled back, moving to help him with his large cargo. 

"It's a Disney night" He declared, eyes not quite back to normal but starting to regain their 'Henry' shine. 

"Whatever you want, kid." She said, kissing the top of his head.

"Ma? I love you."

"We love you too, kid."


	2. Mary Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry hates looking in the mirror nowadays.
> 
> Very short!

Mary Margaret arrived home to the sound of muffled sobbing. 

Now she wasn't to say that was unusual. After all, it seems everybody around here has died at least once, and she did have a baby boy, after all. The apartment was kind of a place where everyone went to mourn, if she's being honest. And while she didn't really have that in mind while decorating, she can't really deny the fact she was glad people felt safe enough to grieve there. 

However, she did find today a bit strange, because her baby was out doing chores with his daddy. David had some small errands to run and knowing his wife was tired to the bone, offered to take him along for the ride. She knows on some level she shouldn't want to be away from her baby for a couple of hours as much as she did, but GOD was he a crier. And a screamer. And a vomiter. 

Maybe she dodged a bullet with Emma.

Putting down her bag and shrugging off her coat, she started looking through the rooms of her apartment. Part of her was a little worried if she was being honest with herself. Nobody else should be home this time of day, with Emma and Regina off doing god knows what, David and Neal doing chores, Robin and Killian were probably either with their wives or having drinks down by the docks and Henry _should_ be in school. Though she can't really hold him to that, knowing the amount of times he's had to skip. Honestly they might as well just do home-schooling at this point. 

She padded softly down the hall, following the sounds of misery in her sensible flat shoes. She took a day off from school today, letting the new trainee handle her class. Hey, she needed the experience and snow... needed a lie down. Badly. But she couldn't just ignore the person crying in the....

Bathroom! 

The sniffling and soft sobs pulled at her heart strings. She vaguely recognised the sound, and being so close to the door also recognised the sounds of someone pacing around and the sound of the sink tap running. Not wanting to wait any longer and praying, really, REALLY hard that the person on the other side of the door was decent, she entered the bathroom. 

"Henry!" She gasped, startled. 

Her honorary grandson stood by the sink, clad in his school uniform and clutching his hair in a vice like grip as tears made an escape out of his soft brown eyes. He grunted in pain as he gripped harder, quite possibly yanking out a handful in the process. He was staring at the mirror and Snow was mollified to see the _burning hate_ on her grandsons normally open and happy face. A pair of scissors and discarded clothes lay strewn across the floor and countertop. 

"Grandma!" he yelped, clearly more startled by her and she gave an involuntary yelp in return for some reason she couldn't really figure out. Not that now was the time. 

"Henry, what are you doing in here? You're meant to be in school today!" 

"So are you, Grams."

"I took a day off!"

"Well would you look at that! We're the same! I'm sorry about the mess though, I'll clean it up in a sec."

Snow frowned, taking in his effort to look anywhere but her, the way his hands gripped the porcelain of the sink. The way he avoided looking at the mirror. Something was wrong. So very wrong.

"Henry, honey. Are you okay?" She asked, stepping into the spacious bathroom fully. A muscle in his jaw jumped.

"I'm fine grandma." He was lying through his teeth. 

"Henry. I asked you what's wrong?" She asked, more firm this time. She brought a hand up to cup his jaw affectionately, another hand coming up to play with his hair. It was longer than she had ever seen it, now coming down in a perfect shaggy mess to curl a little bit passed his ears. She was sure it was only because he was too busy or rushed to get it cut, or the fact that the towns resident barber had given up that career and he trusted nobody else to cut his hair for him. She happened to think he looked handsome this way, like some of the foreign princes she had met on her travels in the enchanted forest, and she had overheard some girls at school saying they liked the appeal of it, too. She made sure never to repeat that to Regina or Emma though. She made the mistake of telling her husband and he nearly ran out the door to teach Henry how to court a woman, hooting in excitement. Like a child.

But he seemed to hate that, catching her hand and slowly lowering it, catching her by surprise. To her slightly alarmed confusion, he blinked and suddenly his eyes were teary.

"Can you cut my hair?" He asked, voice choked and wobbling. A tear escaped down his cheek. 

"I what- Henry is this what's bothering you? The fact that your hair is too long?" She asked, sceptically. She could hardly believe her thirteen year old grandson would skip school just for this.

"Yes, please, I just need it gone, now please." He whimpered, catching his own eyes in the mirror and he seemed to break just that little more, his breathing coming out unsteadily and his chin trembling. 

"Henry... I know when somethings wrong. Tell me what's going on, or I'm going to have to get Regina."

He looked her in the eyes.

"He used to pull it." 

Snow stopped stroking his cheek for a moment, confused. "What?"

"My dad. He didn't let me cut my hair that often. It made me easier to grab when I tried to get away. He used to grab a fistful and hold me down using it so that- so that he could hurt me." He whispered, bringing his own hand up to cup Snows.

Snow stared at the boy she had grown to love, the words _abuse, beatings, panic attacks, triggers_ floated across her mind, but she couldn't seem to grab any of them. However, she did know what to do.

"Grab me a stool, Hun." 

An hour later found them both sat at the table, the time barely past 1PM. 

Henry had been practically silent throughout the haircut, smiling at the floor as Snow chatted away and trimmed with the scissors, closing his eyes when she had to tilt his hair to look at the mirror. That first snip had almost been magical, a weight had been visibly lifted from his shoulders, and he had become happier with every lock that floated to the floor.

Now, sitting at the table and nursing a cup of cocoa, he had much shorter hair, but seemed a far cry from the boy she had seen earlier. It was almost the exact same as it had been a couple of moths ago, although a bit choppier. It really brought out his jawline, and the ends just curled into his eyes slightly. Snow took back what she said earlier, the handsomest Henry was the Henry that was _happy._ Eventually though, they had run out of small talk, and had to address the issue at hand. 

"Look, Grandma." the teen sighed. "I love you, but I'm just... not completely sure I want to talk about this right now? I had a panic attack before you got here, I ran all the way from school because someone touched my hair, and I'm feeling... tired. And Stressed. And I'm dealing with stuff from the past and everything's so messed up right now and I just want to sleep for years. I'll talk to you fully eventually...I just need you to be able to wait for a while, okay?" 

Snows hand wrapped itself around her grandsons, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Of course I'll wait for you, Henry. You've done nothing but look out for us. First by breaking the curse, and then bringing us all together. I love you, WE love you. And we respect your privacy. You can do things in your own time. And for what it's worth, thank you for letting me touch your hair." She said, smiling a motherly smile as he allowed her to run her hands through it. He smiled back, leaning into the touch.

"I trust you. I trust all of you. My heart trusts you, but sometimes my mind doesn't, so it's difficult. Maybe now with my short hair back, people can start ruffling it again! I've missed that, but my brain has decided to act like a germaphobe in a manure factory when it comes to human touch." He grinned, Snow bursting out with laughter.

"A- a germaphobe in a manure factory!? What!?"

"Ah, I thought I heard my wife's lovely laughter- Henry?" 

David parked Neal in front of his mother and ruffled Henry's hair. Snow's grin threatened to break her face in half it was so wide, as she spotted Henry lean into his touch, catching her eye.

"Nice haircut kid! Looking good. Any particular reason?"

"No, no reason. Just wanted to get rid of some weight, that's all." 

He left an hour later, claiming he wanted to be in front of the school gates before one of his mothers arrived. There was a great many of things he was afraid of, and being caught skipping school by his mothers was right near the top of the list.

She waved him goodbye from the window, watching him skip down the street, her face bright and cheery but her heart held a hidden weight.

Henry Mills had more experience In keeping secrets than they ever gave him credit for. 


End file.
